


Once Upon A One-night Stand

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Trying to get Emma Swan to leave Storybrooke didn't go entirely as planned...





	1. Chapter 1

I jolted up the moment I woke up, seeing a mop of golden curls right in front of me. I crept out of the bed and groaned softly.

_How could I have been so stupid?!_

I scurried around the room and collected my clothes, quickly putting on my bra and panties before taking a look in the mirror as I passed by it.

_Damn it Miss Swan... Did you have to mark my whole body?_

I quickly put on my black mini-dress and zipped it close. I heard a soft groan behind me and I stopped all movement, carefully looking behind me slowly only to see that Emma had moved to get comfortable. I let out a sigh of relief and quickly put on my shoes, grabbed my bag and got the hell out of that room.

_What am I going to tell Henry?_

I got in my car and took a proper look at myself. I was a mess, mostly devoid of any make up save for the raccoon eyes from the mascara that had smeared around them. I tried to fix it up but to no avail. It was then that I noticed the multitude of markings on my neck.  
"Damn it, Miss Swan!" I slammed my fist down on the wheel and grit my teeth. This woman... This Emma Swan is so infuriating!

I went to her room at Granny's bed and breakfast to bully her out of the town, at least that was the idea. I didn't realize before that I had met my match. She clearly knew how to push my buttons as she slammed her fist on all of them at once, much like I did with her. The argument had become quite heated and she pulled me into her room and slammed me against the door after closing it with a loud bang. Her lips had claimed mine roughly, biting and sucking on them. I knew that I should have been struggling, but something about the way she kissed me and whispered tauntingly into my ear... I couldn't resist her and better yet, I gladly played along, which I now deeply regretted.

After using Graham for years on end, I admit that I got bored of my little plaything. There was no fun in it when people just obey your every command. Emma however didn't listen to me at all, which made it all the more fun and all the more dangerous at the same time.

I shook my head, trying to shake the memory away as I started my car and went home.

Henry wasn't awake yet, thank god... I quickly changed into a dress pants and a turtleneck, covering as much of my body as I possibly could and put on a fresh layer of make up.

It was hard to ignore the memories of yesterday as the skin on my neck was sensitive and the fabric of my shirt was continuously sliding over it, while I was making breakfast for Henry and me.

"Mom, are you OK?" Henry asked and I snapped my eyes up to see him standing in the kitchen.  
"Yes Henry, why?" I asked and he pointed at the skillet.  
"You're burning the eggs." He moved to sit on a stool and I quickly tried to fix the eggs, but there was no saving them. I sighed and tossed them away before starting over.

"You seem distracted. Did something happen yesterday? You never came back." Why do I have such a clever son? Then again... Miss Swan wasn't stupid either.  
"Hmmm, no... I was working on some papers and forgot the time... I must have dozed off on top of them." I put on my politician smile, but it didn't help much.  
"Paperwork doesn't leave bruises." He said and sipped his orange juice. I winced a little at his words.  
"Bruises?" I asked and he pointed at my neck.  
"You weren't wearing that when you came home."

 _Shit_.

"You were awake? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was just happy you came home. I was worried." He said softly.  
"Worried... About me? I thought I'm the almighty Evil Queen and you detest me." I looked at him and worried my lip a little.  
"You're still my mom." He said softly and moved to hug me around my waist. It brought tears to my eyes, knowing that he still loved me regardless of what I had done. No one knew except him; even if he was the last person I wanted to know my secret.

"If you don't take those eggs off the fire now, they will burn again..." He chuckled and I quickly moved them off the fire.  
"I'm sorry, Henry." I turned off the stove and crouched down, looking at the boy on eye level. "No matter what people say about me, please don't ever forget that I love you very much." I said and Henry nodded before putting his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and smiled.

The moment was quickly broken as the doorbell rang. I sighed and got up.  
"Eat your breakfast and get ready for school." I said and walked to the door.

When I opened it, Emma was there.

_What is she doing here?!_

I quickly went outside and closed to door behind me.  
"What are you doing here, Miss Swan?"  
"You said something along those lines last night but didn't complain as much, Madam Mayor." She smirked and I blushed before quickly collecting myself.  
"I don't appreciate your vulgarity, Miss Swan. Now I asked you a question, don't make me repeat myself."

She was quiet for a while and looked at me before pressing me up against one of the pillars on my porch using her own body.  
"I just wanted to thank you for last night. I had a great time, Regina." She whispered in my ear and squeezed my hip. My breath hitched and my heart skipped a few beats. She pulled back and just walked off casually.

This woman was driving me crazy. She needs to get out of town right now, before I really can't stop myself.

_Because I want her..._


	2. Once Is Not Enough

It was raining... Absolutely pouring outside, and here I was, stuck with Emma Swan in my house as the storm started to ravage our peaceful town. Yet... That wasn't the only thing being ravaged as the blonde Sheriff pushed me against the wall of my bedroom.

I vaguely remember telling her not to follow me around like a lost puppy. But why would she listen? She's Emma Swan... And she never listens to anything I say. She didn't listen when I told her she couldn't see my son. She didn't listen when I told her over the phone that we were fine despite the storm. And now she's here, kissing my neck and sliding her hands under my blouse. The marks from last time still grace my body. I gasped as the woman made another mark right on top of the old one. She slid her hands up to my breasts, groping them in the confinements of my bra. I gasped at the touch and arched my back from the wall while holding onto the woman's wrists, looking into her eyes as I quipped. "Calm down, Miss Swan, Henry will hear us and then it will all be over for you. What on earth would he say if he saw you doing this to me?"

Emma looked into my eyes and chuckled softly. "The only way he will hear us is if you're too loud, Madam Mayor." She purred between our lips before claiming my painted ones with her own. She slid her hands over my back and caressed it while slowly reaching down and groping my behind firmly. I gasped sharply and my hips jerked forward when the blonde grabbed my ass like that and a soft whimper left my lips since it felt like Emma was stealing my very breath, leaving my lungs burning and my body wanting. "I'm not... Vocal." I panted out in defense as my hands slowly traveled up Emma's arms to push away the blonde's leather jacket, then getting to work on her t-shirt.   
"After hearing you last time, I am inclined to disagree... Miss Mills." The blonde looked at me all smug as she made her way down the sensitive skin of my neck, finding one of the old marks and renewing it by placing a new bite mark right on top of the old one. I hissed and squirmed since the bitter pain mixed with the breath stealing kisses was making me painfully wet.   
"Ahh! Do you have to bite me so hard?!" I complained as I finally pulled Emma's shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside. I looked at her body and bit my lip. Why was I craving to be with her when all I wanted was to get rid of her... Drive her out of town and out of mine and Henry's life forever. Yet, my body didn't listen to reason as I reached out and slid my hands over the blonde's chest, her breasts being held by a delicate, black lace bralette.  
"I don't think you mind it to much, Madam Mayor." Emma purred into my ear and nibbled on the shell while she pulled up my skirt around my thighs and pressed her leg between mine, making me groan. With the material of my skirt now around my hips, Emma got a good glimpse of just how wet her rough treatment was making me as the lace of my underwear was completely soaked and staining her jeans as she pressed her leg further between mine, effectively rubbing me. The breath play from her soul-stealing kisses, the bites over the old wounds. Nothing was sacred anymore... 

I could feel my cheeks heat with color as my clear thoughts began meshing together until they were some strange glob of unintelligible thinking while my hands quested further down along Emma's sides, letting my fingers play along the waistline of her jeans, pulling at it a little while my hands found their way to the button and zipper of the rough fabric. As I popped the button and pulled down the zipper, the lower half of my body just started to get a life of its own as I rubbed myself up against her thigh, leaning in slowly, breathing over her lips and looking into those green pools that were dark with lust as she looked back at me with that smug little grin, and those soft hands sliding over my body, driving me crazy while her lips sought out mine. The only thing I could do was surrender to her as she just made me feel so good.

"You're really wearing too much clothing, Madam Mayor..." Emma purred and licked over my lips before claiming them once more while popping the buttons on my blouse, one by one before pulling it down my arms and turning me around roughly. I gasped as the front of my heated body suddenly made contact with the cold wall and the blouse was used to restrain my arms. I whined as I struggled to get my arms out, but the blonde stilled my arms and bit down on my shoulder. "Be a good girl now. I promise I'll make you feel good." She said and I grit my teeth, getting angry at the tone she used with me, but quickly forgetting all about it as her hand found its way between my legs and rubbing over the wet spot in my underwear. I groaned and closed my eyes, leaning against the cold wall, hoping it would cool me down and help me gain more clarity over my thoughts and actions, but none came as those delicious fingers just kept rubbing me and those nails scratching over the lace of my thong. Emma purred into my ear, leaning her body against mine as she reached down my front and moved the panties aside a little.

"You're such a naughty girl... So wet for me. I thought you wanted me gone, yet your body begs for me to stay."  
"Shut up..." I whimpered as I felt her fingers glide through the wetness and tease my clit as she barely skimmed over it. My breath hitched as she did that. I hoped she didn't notice, but she had. She did it a few more times, repeating the motion and let it drive me crazy. I groaned in frustration as it felt good but wasn't at all satisfying.  
"So sensitive..." Emma whispered and kissed down my neck again, her tongue sliding over my skin before pressing more kisses to it. I felt her fingers circling my clit teasingly and soon enough her other hand joined the 'party' as she dipped a finger into me before pulling it back again.  
"Please..." It was a breathless plea. I struggled again to get my arms free to no avail and bit my lip as I my eyes teared up, the frustration of wanting to get release but not finding it becoming to much. "Please...!" I begged.

Emma's movements stilled for a moment before increasing the pressure on my clit, rubbing it gently while sliding two fingers inside of me as deep as she could. I moaned hotly and my hips jerked as it felt so good.  
"Yes..." I panted and moved my hips onto those fingers, seeking them out and wanting to feel more and more.  
"Shhh~ Henry is sleeping, don't forget~" Emma chuckled and started to thrust her fingers inside of me in a steady pace. I groaned and whined more as my body was so hot and just begged for release.  
"Fas... Faster..." I panted and licked my lips as they had become dry from my rough panting. Emma did like I asked, thankfully... I leaned against her hot body and let my head fall back and rest on her shoulder.  
"You're so beautiful..." It was the softest of whispers that came from her lips, but a shiver went down my spine and the words ignited a fire inside of me that I hadn't felt in a long time. I had no time to think about it as my body was suddenly wrecked by a violent orgasm, turning my legs to jello and making me cry out loudly, sobbing as my body finally found the release it was looking for. My skin was burning and I was gasping for air while Emma slowly pulled back her hands and wrapped them tightly around my waist to keep me standing. I slowly regained some control over my body and peeled myself away from Emma, leaning against the cold wall, closing my eyes. I felt Emma pull my blouse away from my arms and gently caress them as she let the fabric drop to the floor. She embraced me and whispered into my ear.

"It's a good thing Henry sleeps so tight, because all of Storybrooke could hear you..." The blonde teased and kissed behind my ear. I wanted to give her a witty retort, but before I even could, I was hoisted into her arms and put on the bed.

It didn't take long for us to shed the remainder of our clothes and I had the naked blonde lying on top of me. That simply wouldn't do, so I switched our positions and smirked a little.  
"If we're doing this... We're doing this my way." I said and Emma smirked.  
"Is that what we're doing..." She pulled me closer and down into a searing hot kiss. I moaned into it and felt her tongue tease my lips. I let her in and kissed her back deeply, letting my hands roam over her body and gently groped her breasts, playing with the rigid peaks before breaking the kiss and leaning down to take one of them into my mouth. Emma arched off the bed and bit her lip.  
"That feels good." She breathed and slid her hand into my hair. I sucked on the sensitive nub and swirled my tongue around it before smirking widely and biting it. "Shit!... Fuck~"  
"Eloquent as ever." I purred and sat up while spreading her legs. Her core was glistening in the soft light of my bedside lamp. I purred and straddled her thigh before connecting our wet cores, slowly grinding them together. Emma gasped and I groaned softly, biting my lip as I could feel just how hot and wet we both were as we connected like that.  
"Regina..." Emma gripped my thigh and laced her fingers with mine as she grabbed my hand. I slowly started moving, closing my eyes as I focused on the pleasure it granted me. Both our breathing sped up as I set a rhythm and kept grinding our cores together. We sped up the pace as we couldn't take it any longer. I leaned back and held onto one of her thighs while she pulled me closer by mine, the need to feel each other increasing by the second.  
"Emma..." I let out a hot moan and bit my lip.  
"I'm cumming too..." The blonde whined. It barely registered with me though as soon enough all I felt was immense pleasure as orgasm wrecked my body and left me trembling before collapsing back on the bed. I tried to catch my breath and vaguely registered Emma's hand seeking out mine. I turned my head slowly to look at how her fingers tangled with mine before properly lacing them together.

The blonde slowly pulled me closer to her and I rolled over before crawling to her side.

Outside, the leafs and branches of the tree were smacked against the bedroom window by the storm, yet the sound of Emma's heartbeat under my head as I rested it on her chest, drowned out every sound. Tomorrow I would have enough time to regret giving into this woman's charms, but for now... I was perfectly comfortable lying in bed and cuddling up with Emma Swan.

"You can hate me in the morning." The blonde whispered softly as she slid her hand through my hair while drifting off and I looked up at her and bit my lip because I was slowly starting to doubt if I really hated her at all.


	3. Third Time is a Charm

Frustration. That was the word that would describe my emotion at this very moment. Frustration.

I was looking at my papers, going through them while shifting uncomfortably in my seat. In the last few days I haven't been able to sit still at all, shifting in my seat and rubbing my legs together as this burning need just didn't seem to go away.

I groaned and angrily threw my pen on the desk, watching it bounce once and roll of it before pushing my chair back and pacing in my office.

Anger. That would be my next emotion. I was so angry because I knew exactly why I was so frustrated.

It had been weeks since Emma and I last shared the bed, and the last time was so absolutely amazing it had haunted me in my dreams and my waking hours.

A blush crept on my face as I once again remembered how she had me restrained and how her hands were teasing me, her fingers sliding inside of me, thrusting hard and deep and....

I shook my head violently and groaned again.  
"Damn it Miss Swan!" I grabbed my coat and purse before heading out. I was going to tell the dreaded woman exactly what I thought about leaving me hanging like this for weeks without any contact.

I got into the car and drove over to the station. As I parked, I was pleased to see the cruiser and the bug in the parking lot which meant that Emma had to be here.

The clicking of my heels echoed off the walls as I entered the station, announcing my presence. I looked at Emma sternly as she looked up at me.  
"Can I help you with something, Madam Mayor?" She asked and gave me a once over with her eyes. Just the fact she was ogling me already excited me and I shifted my position in order to create some friction.

"You just waltz into my life without any regard for my feelings and now you don't so much as call. What in the hell is wrong with you? Leaving me ha..."

"I'm sorry but you're the one who buried me in paperwork." Emma interrupted me. She then pointed at all the files on her desk.  
"You were the one who told me to go over all Graham's old cases in order to learn something from them. I hadn't even left the bed yet and you dumped the order on me. So who's fault is it really?" She looked at me with a slight smirk. "Are we feeling a little frisky because you miss me?" Her smirk grew wider and I gasped. Another blush crept on my face.

"It's none of your damn business!" I said and the woman got up. "Well it's seems I'm the target of your frustration, so that makes me think it is my business." She moved close enough to feel her body heat without actually touching each other. My eyes slid closed slowly and my breath hitched as I could feel her breath on my lips.

_What is this woman doing to me?_

I lunged forward and captured her lips between mine, grabbing her by her hips and pressing my body up against hers. I quickly deepened the kiss, moaning softly as she moved to push me up against the desk, hoisting me on it before getting between my legs. Her hands sliding into my hair while her fingernails gently scratched my scalp. I shivered and held onto her shoulders tightly, wrapping my legs around her waist.

Emma slowly slid her hands over my body and pulled my blouse out of my skirt, getting her hands under it. Her fingers ghosted over the skin of my sides, going up further and over my chest till she slid her hands over my breasts, giving them a squeeze in their confinements. I groaned softly and arched into the touch. Emma pulled back from the kiss and looked at me with a slight grin, but I could tell her eyes were dark with lust as she looked at me. That penetrating gaze sent a shiver down my spine.

The blonde grabbed hold of the hem of my blouse and started to unbutton it slowly from bottom to top. She slowly spread the fabric and pushed it over my shoulders to reveal myself to her, leaning down slowly to kiss over my shoulder and working her way between my breasts. I groaned softly and leaned back a little to make it easier for her. I slid my hand into her hair and pressed her closer.

Emma pulled back for a moment and looked at me intensely. I bit my lip as I was uncertain what she was going to do, but it soon became clear as she pushed me to lie down on the desk entirely. She straightened up and took off her shirt, revealing a dark blue lace bra and moved to lean over me.

Her hands found their way back onto my body, caressing and squeezing it in places. Her mouth sought out mine once again and we kissed deeply and passionately. I reached behind her and took off her bra. Sure it was nice to look at, but seeing her naked was so much more satisfying.

Emma flung the piece of lace to the side and moved to get rid of my bra as well. The moment it left my body, her lips were around my nipple and her mouth was sucking roughly on the nub while she teased the other with her fingers.

All this was turning me on so much, I was already pretty soaked and she had barely even touched me. It was frustrating knowing that the woman that I wanted gone so badly a few weeks ago was giving me what I need now.

The blonde worked her way down my body and located the zipper on my skirt before getting rid of it quickly.  
"Let's see what you've been hiding down here." She grinned and slid her hand between my legs. I blushed and groaned as her fingers would surely have been coated with my arousal the moment she slid them down there. I was so hot and still burning up more. The blonde licked her lips and kneeled between my legs. I watched her closely but looked away as she sniffed me.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked embarrassed, but the woman just chuckled.  
"Yes, you smell so good. I'm sure you taste even better."  
"What?" Before I could really comprehend what she meant, her tongue slid over the wet lace of my panties. I gasped and grabbed hold of the desk tightly, a long moan leaving my lips as that was a first, even for me, that anyone had done that.

"E... Emma~" Her name just naturally left my lips as she started to lick and suck on my lace covered core. The blonde slid her hands over my thighs and moaned as she kept on licking my core. I squirmed and panted as she kept going.  
"You're delicious Regina." She purred and held onto my hips to keep me from moving too much. I whined and bucked my hips as much as I could as it already felt amazing like this.

Emma watched me closely, I could feel her gaze burning on me. She pulled back a little and licked her lips while she grabbed hold of my panties.  
"You won't need these." She said and got rid of them quickly, tossing them aside before spreading my legs again. She spread my lower lips and purred. "So pretty~"  
"M-Miss Swan! There is no need for such unnecessary narration!" I squeaked in my embarrassment. I couldn't think about it for too long as suddenly her tongue slid inside of me, swirling around and thrusting. I gasped and arched off the desk. I stopped breathing for a while before a loud moan spilled over my lips.

I had no idea what she was doing to my body, but it was lit on fire now. I reached down quickly and buried my hands in her hair, pulling it a little as she was driving me crazy with that hot yet soft tongue. She moved to suck on my clit and I forgot to breathe once again. I cried out and wrapped my legs around her tightly.  
"Emma!" I panted heavily and looked  down at her. "Please..." I breathed and the woman purred. It sent strong vibrations though me, making me moan more. "Oh please Emma..." I gasped. "I want to..." I started. "I need to..." I continued. "I need you!" I groaned and felt her fingers slide deeply inside of me, thrusting in a fast and steady pace while she sucked on my clit.

It didn't take long before I was seeing stars, being pushed right over the edge as the blonde moaned around my clit while thrusting her fingers roughly in my dripping core. I threw my head back as I came, arching of the desk as all my muscles tensed and orgasm ripped through my body.  
"EMMA!"

It was a few moments later that I slowly regained my senses and felt the blonde's lips pressed to my own gently. I kissed back and slid my jello arms around her neck.  
"You've never called out my name like that before." She whispered between our lips and I blushed deeply, looking away.  
"Don't get used to it, Miss Swan." She turned my head back so she could look at me again.  
"I like it, you're incredibly sexy when you let go. No walls, no mask you're hiding behind." She said softly. "Just you."

It was silent for a while and I cleared my throat as I processed this information. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I just stared into her beautiful green eyes, looking for answers. The way she looked at me with those gentle eyes, no judgement or pity to be found in them. She was really looking at me. No one has ever done that, other than Daniel. She was really looking at  _me_. I sighed softly and closed my eyes.  
"I should have known..." I said softly as things clicked inside of me.  
"Should have known what?" The woman asked as she was confused by it all.  
"Because... I always hurt the people I like most." I said softly and leaned up to kiss her.

Emma kissed me back softly and held me tightly in her arms. It took a while before we parted the kiss.  
"You couldn't hurt me if you tried." The blonde said and smirked a little.  
"Now... I'm afraid you should go. You see, the mayor of this town is quite the tightly wound woman and wants me to go through all these files and you've been keeping me off my work." She smirked at me, ever the smart ass.

I looked at the piles of files and smirked.  
"Is that so?" I pushed of the piles off the desk and slid off it slowly, my legs slowly steadying as I held onto Emma. "Because I think she might have done that to keep you away from her, a decision which she now regrets and will revise very quickly." I purred and moved to get rid of her pants. "You see, there is one more thing that desperately needs to be done."  
"And what is that?" Emma grinned as she helped me get rid of her pants.  
"I'm going to fuck you and show you exactly who wears the pants in this relationship." I whispered in her ear and slid my hand inside of her panties, my fingers sliding deeply inside of her as she was soaking wet for me.  
"Shit..." Emma groaned and held onto my shoulders before kissing me deeply. I grinned into the kiss and moved to push her against the wall much like she had done to me in the past and kept going. I moved to bite her neck, leaving marks everywhere I went.

I took my revenge on the woman as she would have to go home with her neck covered in love bites and her panties ruined by her arousal. But in reality... I just wanted to show the world that she was mine and mine alone.


End file.
